Comment faire régner l'ordre partout, par Arceus
by Dr MAD and Co
Summary: Arceus, comme tout dieu se respectant, a créé une base d'idées visant à faire régner l'ordre et le calme dans le monde des pokémons. En voici la liste, bien que ça ne soit pas toujours évident. Bonne lecture.


Comment fait régner l'ordre partout, par Arceus.

1) S'assurer que Palkia est bien loin de Dialga avant de venir dans le monde des pokémons via un portail.

2) Vérifier que Groudon et Kyogre pioncent avant de retourner dans son sommeil.

3) Faire son entrée en fanfare dans la Salle du Jugement pour que les légendaires la ferment et cessent de se battre.

4) Ne pas faire de bruits avant d'arriver dans la Salle du Jugement pour balancer des Jugements Derniers dans la tronche des légendaires qui se battaient...

5) ...Puis une Punition dans les gueules des légendaires Psy pour qu'ils arrêtent de se moquer des autres qui sont au tapis, parce qu'ils ont morflé grave.

6) S'assurer que Dialga est bien loin de Palkia avant de venir dans le monde des pokémons via un portail.

7) Vérifier si la porte du Monde Inversé est toujours verrouillée à triple tour...

8) ...Puis ajouter un cadenas supplémentaire au cas où.

9) Se matérialiser entre Kyogre et Groudon quand ils commencent à se battre...

10) ...Puis aller dans un Centre Pokémon pour réclamer quelques Antidotes contre les brûlures, ainsi qu'un inhalateur...

11) ...Et aller hurler à Rayquaza d'arrêter de matter les derrières des Dracos pour faire son job.

12) Endormir Jirachi le plus longtemps possible pour qu'il arrête d'exaucer des vœux qui risquent de s'avérer dramatiques...

13) ...Surtout quand le pokémon a été réveillé par un Giratina qui n'a rien à foutre dans le Monde de Réalité.

14) ...Ou par Giovanni.

15) Dire à Sacha qu'il faudra bien qu'il vieillisse un jour ou l'autre.

16) Demander à Mew qu'elle arrête de téléporter des hot dogs sous la demande express de Darkrai.

17) Dire à Cresselia qu'il faut qu'elle cesse d'endormir le conseil des légendaires pendant son discours...

18) ...Puis à Darkrai qu'il faut qu'il arrête de faire son concours de « qui aura le cauchemar le plus horrible ? » pour répondre à la provocation de Cresselia.

19) Eloigner Palkia et Dialga qui ont profité des 18 premières idées qui ont distraites Arceus pour tenter de se battre.

20) Détruire la Flûte Azurée...

21) ...Et condamner l'escalier céleste qui mène au Dieu des dieux.

22) Dire à Lugia qu'il doit surveiller ses oiseaux légendaires avant qu'ils ne détruisent la salle d'attente pendant les réunions.

23) Paralyser Latios et Latias pour qu'ils arrêtent de tourner autour de sa tête pour faire la course...

24) ...Puis offrir des fleurs à Latias pour se faire pardonner de s'être conduit comme un rustre pendant le conseil...

25) ...Avant de renfoncer la tête de Giratina dans son monde car il profitait de la confusion du Dieu des dieux pour se faire la malle...

26) ...Et de fermer le clapet de Latios qui commençait à l'insulter de tous les noms.

27) Faire une entrée marquée dans le QG de la Team Rocket pour qu'ils cessent de capturer les divers pokémons des dresseurs et les légendaires...

28) ...Avant de se tirer le plus vite possible pour éviter l'averse de Master Balls, de la part du syndicat comme des dresseurs présents.

29) Faire une entrée remarquable au Colonnes Lances pour qu'Hélios cesse de contrôler Palkia et Dialga...

30) ...Distraire Palkia et Dialga pendant que la Team Galaxie prend ses cliques et ses claques...

31) ...Puis expliquer à Giratina qu'en fait, il est sorti aider les deux autres légendaires un peu trop tard, donc, qu'il a piégé accidentellement son créateur, qu'Hélios s'est tiré, et que ça serait bien qu'il ouvre un portail pour qu'Arceus retourne faire son job dans le Monde de Réalité.

32) Faire une entrée remarquable à la Ligue du Plateau Indigo, histoire de faire rêver les champions.

33) Défier Mewtwo pour la 523ème fois consécutive...

34) ...Pour savoir qui est le plus puissant...

35) ...Et cette fois, avant de tomber dans les pommes car les 522èmes fois d'avant, ils avaient le même niveau.

36) Maudire Palkia et Dialga qui tentent de se battre une fois de plus.

37) Faire une entrée remarquable dans les Iles Oranges...

38) ...Puis s'excuser auprès de Lugia pour l'affluence de touristes et de dresseurs qui l'ont vu alors qu'il faisait son tour.

39) Faire une entrée remarquable avec du sel, du poivre, du vinaigre, de la moutarde et de l'huile de tournesol qu'on mélange pour faire une vinaigrette, avant d'y ajouter quelques feuilles de salade verte, agrémentées de persil. Servir frais.

40) Dire au Trio des Lacs d'arrêter les ondes Psychiques qui brouillent son sommeil.

41) Demander une nouvelle fois si Sacha a vieillit pendant ces 41 idées... (Peut-être que non pour lui, mais pour vous, si!).

42) Faire une entrée remarquable dans la Salle du Jugement à cause de la bave de Zygarde...

43) ...Puis demander à Xerneas de bien vouloir décoincer ses bois de l'anneau d'Arceus (les esprits mal tournés, allez vous pendre)...

44) ...Avant de jurer comme un charretier pendant que Regigigas tente de décoincer tout le monde en tirant comme un malade...

45) ...Puis de finir en tir à la corde avec deux légendaires qui font office de corde.

46) Demander aux chiens légendaires de lui rapporter ses plaques quand il les perd.

47) Dire à Giratina que sa punition est levée et qu'il peut sortir...

48) ...Après avoir ameuté toute la Team Rocket devant la Grotte Retour...

49) ...Puis d'avoir la mort des 54 122 membres du syndicat sur la conscience...

50) ...Et de dire au pokémon renégat : « Bah, finalement, ça va pas trop être possible... ».

51) Forcer Heatran à lui faire un massage aux pierres chauffantes...

52) ...Pendant que Lugia fait les bulles dans la piscine avec son attaque Aéroblast...

53) ...Piscine créée par Kyogre...

54) ...Pendant que Rayquaza divertit le Dieu des Dieux en retenant un Groudon plus que meurtrier...

55) ...Et que Ho-Oh s'occupe du paysage, avec un arc-en-ciel et un soleil magnifique.

56) Demander à Hoopa de lui apporter toutes les baies rares des diverses régions...

57) ...Puis de tout manger avant que l'agent Belladonis n'arrive à grimper toutes les marches de l'escalier céleste...

58) ...Avant de demander à Regigigas s'il avait VRAIMENT condamné l'accès.

60) Demander à l'auteur de se règlement de faire gaffe aux numéros des idées...

61) ...Avant de recevoir ses plus plates excuses...

62) ...Et de le houspiller pour la perte du numéro 59.

63) Demander à Lunala et Solegato d'arriver à l'heure...

64) ...Comme ça, le Soleil a rendez-vous avec la Lune...

65) ...Et finir cette demande par un rire débile et gêné.


End file.
